Pirate Queen
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Law and Luffy make a bet on who will be Pirate King, the loser submitting to the other as their Queen. WARNING! fem!Luffy and fem!Law; yuri not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_Warning! In case you missed it in the summary, this is fem!Luffy AND fem!Law.  
_

 _This has gone under some revising but I hope everyone still likes it._

* * *

 _You didn't even know me and yet… You were so trusting. Like you saw something inside me even I wasn't aware of. It was… unsettling._

* * *

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled out to his captain. "Come on!"

Luffy huffed in exasperation but turned from the chaotic mess she and the other two supernova captains had left the Marines in. Swinging out an arm, she stretched up to one of the Flying Fish and let the force pull her toward the creature and its rider. Below her Franky was fixing up Motobaro to help expedite their escape. She smiled down at them. Camie and Hachi were both safe.

She continued to look around as they flew. They were headed for Shakky's with Sanji and Robin's flyers leading the way. A bright light in the distance caught her attention. "What was that?"

"What was what?" The rider asked without looking back at her.

Luffy narrowed her eyes to try and see farther. She saw the red head from before spring back as another bright light enveloped the area. A large man made himself visible. He held his hand palm out and more light accompanied by an explosion followed. Her eyes widened. "I'll be back!" She yelled out to her crew.

"Wait! Luffy, where are you going?!" Nami shouted back but it was too late. Her captain had already launched off the fish, massively disrupting the poor thing's flight pattern.

Luffy rocketed her arms out to a trunk of a Hussle Mussel Mangrove and propelled herself toward the skirmish that had caught her attention. She let go once she was over the new grove and let gravity pull her down. Looking at the damage below her, she noticed a large figure lying in the distanced, smoke billowing from around the body, hiding its true form from her. The bear from the auction house looked up her with wide eyes and she smiled back with a wave.

"Captain! Look out!" The bear called out.

Luffy turned her head just in time to see her two fellow captains look up at her in shock. She collided with the woman causing her to drop her sword as they both fell off the root and on to the soft earth below.

Luffy grumbled as she tried to right herself. She looked down at the woman she had landed on. "Hiya Law, sorry bout that." She laughed.

Law sighed and adjusted her hat. "Hello again Straw Hat. I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis already."

"Well, why not?" Luffy tilted her head. Something about it being impolite to call someone by their given name when you barely knew them rattled around her brain for a moment. What was Law's full name again? Robin had said it… Tra-something. It began with a T, right?

The heavy sounds a footsteps pulled her away from her musings. "We have you surrounded!" She looked up at the squadron of marines closing in on them. Luffy scrambled to get to her feet quickly but was held down by a firm grip on her arm.

"Room."

She blinked and was suddenly looking at a wall instead of marines charging in on them. The sound of gun fire made her look behind her. The marines were opening fire on where she had been. Law stood up beside her, dusting off her pants. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jean Bart and Bepo with Kikoku over his shoulder following Penguin and Shachi over one of the bridges that was still intact. An arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her back. Law looked over to Luffy who was reaching up to the top of the building and pulling them both up on to the roof.

They both stepped away from the edge. The marines below were spreading out looking for them after they realized that they had wasted ammo on a pair of barrels. Law moved to the other side where Bepo and the others could see her. She waved at them with a signal. They nodded before taking off.

"Straw Hat?" She called the teen over.

"Yeah?"

"A marine admiral is on his way here. But it's to my understanding that he's been delayed for whatever reason. You have a few hours until he arrives to escape."

"We still need to get our ship coated though." Luffy hummed.

Law sighed. "That could take a few days at least." She watched as the younger captain shrugged and hopped off the building.

"Oh, well. Guess we'll just lay low until then."

Law landed beside her. "Are you capable of that?" She teased. Luffy pouted at her from over her shoulder. She chuckled lightly and left the teen to head back to the hotel she and her crew were staying at. Or so she had planned. "Why are you following me?" She asked after they had passed two groves.

"I don't know how to get back to Shakky's, so I thought I'd just go with you." Luffy replied honestly with a smile.

"That is unwise. I'm an enemy."

"No you're not." Luffy laughed her off. "It's fine. You seem like a fun person."

The last comment caused a scowl to pull over Law's lips. Straw Hat couldn't be serious. How had she managed this far with such a carefree attitude? But Luffy did follow her back to the hotel. The lobby was empty save for two of her men. They both stood as she entered, one reaching for his gun when he saw Luffy come in behind her.

"Don't." Law ordered quietly. "Gather the rest and meet Bepo and the others by the sub. I'll be there shortly. I'm going to discuss something with Straw Hat." They each gave a cautious nod before leaving.

Law sighed as she turned back to Luffy. She'd give the teen one more chance. "You should head back to your friends." Her soft voice caused Luffy to turn around. She almost bumped into the doctor, not realizing how close she had gotten. "I'm sure they're worried." Law laid her hand gently on Luffy's shoulder, thumb brushing over her pulse.

"Nah, they know I'm strong. I'll go back in a bit." Luffy looked up at her with a bright smile.

"I see." Law studied the girl. She was good at scaring people into submission or simply out of her way. The proper tone and a well-placed gesture would send all the warning signals to one's brain that they were danger. Even the strongest of men were susceptible to it. But Luffy's heart beat under her touch was calm and mild. She leaned into Law like they were close friends rather than strangers and possible enemies.

'I should teach her to be afraid,' Was Law's first thought. But she was a captain, with a higher bounty than her own. Maybe it was she who was unaware of the danger? "Would you like to rest, then? I have a room here."

* * *

"Stop... Don't touch there," A gasp followed the complaint. The bed creaked under the weight of the two pirate captains. "Law~" Luffy panted heavily, arching against the older woman behind her. "You're not playing fair..."

"I gave you the chance to leave." Law whispered into her ear. Her hand slid up the teen's shirt, snapping loose the breast binding on the way. Wanting to see how truly clueless Straw Hat was, Law led the young captain up to her room. It was a whim, she knew, but she wanted to know how Luffy would remove herself from such a situation, if she would even bother. The girl was interesting, and Law wanted to experiment on her. She squeezed gently on the breast in her hand causing the younger to gasp. Law pulled her closer, her back flush to her chest. With her free hand she began to unbutton Luffy's shorts.

A sudden burst of strength came over Luffy and she pulled out of surgeon's hold, knocking Law backwards and sending herself sprawling forwards against the bedspread. She rolled over and looked at Law rubbing her head where she had hit the wall. A sigh of relief escaped her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Now she could try and calm down. Not that she didn't like Law's touch, it was just weird and foreign.

Law on the other hand was busy engraving the delectable scene before her into her memory. Luffy flushed and panting with her shirt half undone, part of it slipping off a shoulder and pushed up showing off her midriff. She licked her lips and crawled back over Luffy. "Straw Hat~" She purred.

Luffy squeaked and looked around quickly for a way out. No such luck. Law was already straddling her, using her arms to cage her in and leaning closer. Her shoulder length black hair was free from where she normally held it back under her hat; it slipped over her ears, framing her face and tickling Luffy's cheek. Luffy looked up at her, taking in how pretty she really was and how she looked more like a woman like this than with her hat. Where was her hat anyway? She spotted it on the floor, which was also probably where her straw hat was too. When she looked back at Law she realized how much closer she was. She opened her mouth to say something, but it died into an embarrassed gasp as Law kissed her.

When the surgeon pulled away she noticed how Luffy's eyes were squeezed shut. She sighed and ran her hand up Luffy's stomach, fiddling with her shirt buttons as she came to them. "How do you expect to be Pirate Queen when you close your eyes to something so simple?" She pushed open her shirt and went back to fondling the breast she had before.

Luffy's eyes snapped open. "It wasn't simple! That was my first kiss! And I'll be the Pirate King not Queen!" She could feel the blush across her face intensify as Law observed her.

Law's hand stilled and she brushed only her thumb across the skin. She studied the teen beneath her. She had heard other pirate women claim they would queen rather than king. Seemed like an obvious triviality. She herself personally didn't care, king, queen, whatever. But Luffy wanted the title in all glory, still wanted to be King of the Pirates. She smiled. "Of course. And I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss."

Luffy deflated. "It's ok... I guess"

"Is it?" She leaned down again and pressed a quick peck to Luffy's lips.

"No it's not!" Luffy pushed against her. "Stop touching me!"

Law pulled away laughing and sat back on her heels. She didn't move off Luffy though. "Of course, my king." Luffy visibly bristled. She could tell Law was just making fun of her now. "Assuming you get that far..."

Luffy sat up and grabbed Law by the collar. "I will. Just you watch."

"You're not the only one who wants to be King. I won't let you just take it, not without a fight."

Luffy tilted her head. "King? Not Queen?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Law flipped her hair back behind her shoulders.

Luffy puffed her cheeks out, displeased with Law's indifference on the matter. "Well then you can just sit back and be queen while I'm king." Law blinked at her, confusion written all across her face. "You know, like since I'll be King and the greatest pirate, that'd make you... Um..." Luffy stopped. "It'd make you..." It was clear Luffy wasn't aware what she had just implied and offered.

Law couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "That's a very generous offer." She ran her fingers through Luffy's short hair. "I'll make sure to take you up on that if you make it." Luffy let go of Law's shirt and half-heartedly punched her in the shoulder. She was getting tired of the woman doubting her. Law leaned back a little and took in the potential king before her. "Let's make a deal, Straw Hat," Luffy looked up. "Whoever makes it first and finds One Piece is King and the other will be their Queen. It goes for both of us."

Luffy looked into the stormy eyes of the surgeon before holding out her hand. "Deal."

"Deal." Law clasped her own hand in Luffy's. She smirked and pulled Luffy close into a kiss. "Sealed." She whispered as they separated. "This makes you mine now too."

"What!?" Luffy tried to push away but Law held her tightly.

"Kings and Queens are husband and wife. Married. So you're mine now no matter which of us finds One Piece and is King." Law explained. She could feel the heat of Luffy blushing against her cheek. She pulled away with a kiss on the cheek. "Doesn't matter now that I took your first kiss, I'll be the only one gets to from now on." Law slid off the bed and pick up her hat and Luffy's.

"Yes it does!" Luffy huffed. She caught her hat as it was tossed to her. "You have to forget every kiss before me to make it even." Luffy watched Law raise an eyebrow. She immediately blushed and ducked her head as she put her hat back on. "Forget them so I can be your first kiss too. You can't kiss me again until you do so." Luffy knew her request was selfish and unreasonable. That she was acting like spoiled child, but she didn't think it fair, Law had a few years on her. She heard Law walk towards her and she lifted her head a little to peer from under the rim of the hat.

Long fingers hooked under Luffy's chin and tilted her face up. "Done." She smiled as she leaned down to kiss Luffy again.

"Captain!" There was a pounding at the door.

Law pulled back, leaving Luffy hanging. "Damnit Penguin," She muttered.

"Some of the Straw Hats are wandering the groves looking for their captain. The owner's daughter said she saw you two together, so now the swordsman is chasing Shachi down for answers."

Law heard Luffy giggling behind her. "Idiots..." She walked toward the door and unlocked it. "I'll see you later." She opened the door and walked by a confused Penguin. "And I'll be waiting for my first kiss too, my Queen." She threw over her shoulder before disappearing.

"Hey!" Luffy ran to the door but was too late. "You." She reached out and grabbed Penguin's arm. "I need you tell Law something."

"Yeah sure," Penguin said in a far off voice. He was too busy looking at Luffy's open shirt, more specifically what was under it.

"Tell her she has to keep true to all of the deal if she ever wants to be my queen."

Penguin shook his head a little. "What? Queen?"

"Luffy!" Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and down the hall.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell her. Bye!" Penguin ran down the hall.

"Thanks!" She turned back when she heard a thump and boots skidding to a stop. "Zoro! Sanji!"

Zoro was had his head turned away, a light blush across his cheeks and Sanji was bleeding out on the floor via nose.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Captain, your shirt please..." Zoro coughed.

Luffy looked down and laughed. "Oh yeah, that." She went back into the room to retrieve her binding and straighten herself out. 'Law... Just wait til next time.'


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Holy One Piece, this fic has 100 follows... I LOVE YOU ALL_

 _-cough- Anyway, I have deleted all the chapters and will be re-uploding them, if you haven't gone back to ch1 I suggest you do so because I added a bit~_

* * *

 _There was something about you, from the very beginning. I just wish I knew what it was._

* * *

She could see it in their eyes. Why were they going to rescue Straw Hat? They deserved an answer but not right now. Not when Monkey D. Luffy laid half dead on her operating table. It was strange whim of hers that had started all this, led to a random promise between two rivals. She wasn't going to break it by letting Straw Hat die.

Luffy would wake up from nightmares screaming and lashing out blindly. More than once Law was forced to sedate the teen back into unconsciousness. She wasn't really awake, Law realized after the second incident. It was like her brain was trying to force her awake to escape the nightmare but her she wasn't ready to return yet. Law spent a lot of her spare time by Luffy's bedside for when these moments happened.

The morning after the war, as Luffy laid sleeping, Boa Hancock caught up to her sub, demanding that she be allowed to see Luffy. After forcefully ejecting the princess off her vessel, Law asked Bepo to follow the Kuja pirates back to Amazon Lily. They needed to resupply, and the island in the Calm Belt would serve as a good hiding spot while Luffy rested.

The women of Amazon Lily were more than willing to help, since Luffy was important to their princess. Though Law still stood firm about not letting her on the sub to see Luffy.

"I said no."

"How dare you keep me from my beloved?!" Hancock pointed at her as she tilted her head back.

Law watched as she continued to tilt backwards, still monologuing about her apparent insolence. "I'm going to say this as a doctor, that's not good for your back. And my answer is final. You cannot see Luffy until she is ready." She turned to head back to her sub when a soft pink light passed by her and Bepo. Penguin, who had been bartering with one of the hunters suddenly turned to stone. Bepo blinked at Penguin down to Law before looking back up at Hancock.

"Room." Law turned back toward the Warlord. "Bepo, the petrification poultice is in the store room, third shelf, green jar." He nodded before rushing off to fetch it. She narrowed her eyes at Hancock who seemed genuinely surprised that she and Bepo were still fine. "Shambles." A rock took Hancock's place, and Law dropped the Room.

"What did you do with the princess?" A dozen arrows were suddenly pointed at her.

"I switched her out for better company. If she does it again, I'll drop her into the ocean."

"The princess is the only one who can reverse the petrification."

"If she dies, the effects of her devil power will fade as well." The hunters looked at her confused. "And I can cure petrification. The native plants in the farthest reaches of the North Blue also petrify those who breathe in their pollen." Bepo had returned by at this point and was rubbing a pinkish substance on to Penguin's face. There was a sharp intake of breath as his body returned to normal. "If she attacks us again, or I feel like she may attack again, I will be forced to take Luffy somewhere else that is safer."

Some of the hunters sneered at her, some exchanged glances of worry, until a small old woman pushed her way through the group. "We understand. Please, do what you can to heal Straw Hat Luffy." The elder looked up at her. "I will do what I can to reason with the princess."

Law scoffed. "Do as you will. My only concern is my patient."

It was only a few hours later when Luffy truly woke up. A wave of relief washed over Law. But then she saw the emptiness in Luffy's eyes. A glassy haze clouded over her pupils as the realization that what had happened wasn't a nightmare, but instead horrid reality settled in. She didn't make a sound those first few hours and didn't eat for three days.

"Hey, I need to change your bandages..." Law stood by her bedside on the fourth day after she had woken. She was constantly checking on Luffy, looking for any signs that she was getting worse instead of better. She had lied to the Kuja warrior who came every day to see how Luffy was, and her crew was also under orders to not tell them Luffy had woken up. Though conscious, she wasn't truly aware. She still snapped and fell into fits of rage. She was emotionally unstable, and Law would not risk worsening her condition.

Luffy looked up and nodded, moving slightly so that she was sitting on the edge. After Law removed the old bandage and replace them with clean ones she placed a kiss against Luffy's forehead. She heard Luffy hiccup slightly. The teen leaned forward into her embrace and finally let the tears go. Law didn't know how long she stood there, even after Luffy had cried herself to sleep. She ran her hand through the short black hair. She knew the hurt was great. When she had lost everything, she had turned spiteful and wanted to destroy everything. Then she lost the one person who had try to save her... Corazon... She had moved on. Using the ache inside to fuel her hatred for Doflamingo. But not everyone could do that. And such anger had no place in Luffy's heart.

She laid Luffy down and pulled the blankets over her. 'I will protect you... I promise.'

* * *

Law could no longer hear Luffy screaming at Jinbe. She sighed at the straw hat in her hand. Luffy had been an emotional roller coaster for the past two days. Law berated herself for not having a better handle on how to comfort someone in pain. She had always healed the physical scars but never the invisible ones, leaving that to whoever was close to the patient or the patient themselves. But Luffy was different…

A loud wail followed after the moment of silence.

Law's eyes drifted up in time to see the Dark King walk on to shore. Her crew was freaking out because he apparently swam through the Calm Belt. He approached her with a simple greeting.

"She should be fine now." Law stood and waved to Bepo at the same time. "Give this to her for me."

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" Rayleigh asked as he wrung out his shirt.

"Because I'm leaving." She nodded again at Bepo who had been standing by waiting for her affirmative.

"Oh?" He looked at her over the lens of his glasses. "You don't seem like you want to leave." He said it quietly, as though being courteous to her and not informing her crew of these intentions. "Why don't you stay a moment longer? Let Luffy say goodbye to you." He suggested with a smile.

She looked up to where Bepo and Jean Bart were waiting for her on deck. Everyone was already below deck, preparing to depart. They had packed everything away earlier that morning when she had warned them they'd be leaving that day. They all knew, they had spent enough time here, it was time to move on. What obligation did they have to Straw Hat? None… But that wasn't true anymore.

"Rayleigh!"

Law swore under her breath. She turned to see Jinbe walking out of the jungle with Luffy on his shoulders. She was waving happily at them. The doctor watched as Rayleigh approached her and began speaking to her. She motioned for Bepo to wait. Walking toward the tree line, Law caught Luffy's attention and waved her over.

The teen hopped off Jinbe and ran over to her. "Torao! You're still here!" Luffy wrapped her arms around Law before the older captain could say anything. "How long are you staying? I wanted to thank you." Luffy nuzzled closer to her.

"You're welcome." Law placed her hand gently on the small of Luffy's back. _I'm about to leave_. But the words never left her. "How are you feeling?"

Luffy looked up at her. "It still hurts…" Her voice was barely audible. "I mean," She swallowed thickly. "I…"

The doctor hushed her, palm running up and down her spine soothingly. "Don't push yourself." She dropped her head to rest her cheek against Luffy's forehead. "I'm here. I'm not leaving yet." Maybe she was being selfish or vain, but Law couldn't shake the feeling that Luffy needed her. So she stayed.

* * *

3D2Y

"You're sure you can get her in and out safely?"

"Concerned?" Rayleigh asked with that smirk he always seemed to have.

"She's not fully recovered, a fight with anyone right now could worsen her injuries."

"Don't worry Torao." Luffy butted her head against Law's shoulder. "I'll be fine." Law only hummed in response. She neatly crossed out the 3D on Luffy's arm. "You'll still be here when I get back, right?"

"Yes." She could feel Bepo's gaze on her as she said this. She needed to tell them. They deserved to know.

"Kay! See you soon." Luffy hugged her tightly. She waved to them as she left with Jinbe and Rayleigh.

"Captain?" Bepo sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I know we need to leave soon but-"

"Nope."

"What?" Law looked at up at her friend.

"We only need to leave when you want to." He stared out at the sea, watching Luffy's group became a small dot in the distance. "You'll tell us when you're ready, and," He looked over to where some of the others were watching and waving to Luffy. "I don't think they mind being here a little longer. We trust you. That's why we follow you as captain."

Law found her lips quirking up into a smile. "Thank you." She stood. "Come on. Let's see what the boys are making for dinner."

Thankfully, the Kuja clan knew of Luffy's large appetite. Once they heard she was awake, they began to bring more and more food to the camp the Heart Pirates were staying at.

"When can the Princess see Luffy?" One of them asked as they unloaded a cart full of meats.

"I will ask her if she feels ready to receive visitors." Law answered, not even bothering to look at the woman who spoke. "She won't be back for quite some time though." Actually, she'd be back before midnight, but Law kept that information to herself.

"I see. Thank you. And thank you so much for healing her." The blonde hunter bowed slightly to her before leaving. She paused momentarily to speak to Shachi. They shared a laugh before she left with her fellows.

Law watched how Penguin glared daggers at the back of Shachi's head. "Penguin," She called him over. "I know it's still early, but could you start preparing dinner early?"

"Sure thing Captain."

"Need help?" Shachi asked, coming up to the pair.

"No." Penguin spat before turning on his heel on marching off to the sub. Shachi stared after him, confused.

"Go help him anyway." Law sighed.

"Yes Captain."

* * *

Penguin poked his head into Law's room. "Captain, Luffy wants to see you." He was holding a few empty dishes in one hand and two mugs in the other. "She was mumbling about a promise or something, I didn't catch all of it."

Law looked up from the book she was reading. "I'll go see her." She followed him down the hall until they were at the turn. "She needs to be drinking water." Law informed him before he headed back to the kitchen and she turned down to the infirmary.

"Penguin!" Shachi called from the galley.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Shachi met him coming out. "Grab that platter on the table, would ya?" Penguin deposited the dirty dishes in the sinking before grabbing the platter and a pitcher of water. He caught up with Sahchi quickly. "I don't know where she puts it, but that little girl eats a lot." The red head commented.

Penguin nodded. "Just glad she is eating again." They walked down the hall to Luffy's room. Penguin nudged the door open with his foot before entering.

"Yay! Food!" Luffy stretched out her arms and took one of the platters.

Law took the other from Shachi. "Thank you."

"Need anything else?"

"Nope! You two need to go away so I can talk with Law." Luffy chirped before Law could say anything.

"Right. No need to tell us twice." They turned on their heels and left. Outside in the hall a little way away from the room they stopped. "What do you think they have to talk about?"

"Probably girl stuff." Penguin said simply.

Shachi rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Sure, I mean, probably. But what exactly?" He turned back to the room and began to creep closer to the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Penguin hissed. He followed Shachi back down the hall a little.

"I'm only going to listen a little."

"Yeah but-"

"Ssshhh..."

The soft voices from the room became clearer as they stood just outside the door. "You don't need to do this right now. Rest a while. Make sure you're ok. Emotionally..." Law said softly.

There was silence before Luffy whispered. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"You know, about..." There was a huff of annoyance from the teen.

"I can't forget something that hasn't happened."

"So you've never been kissed before?"

"I didn't forget our first one."

"!?" Penguin made a small noise, and Shachi moved his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Well, come here. I want to kiss you again." There was a creak from the bed and then nothing for several seconds until a soft moan reached the duo's blushing ears.

Shachi felt something warm and wet trickle over his knuckles. When he looked back at Penguin he saw that man was blushing and had a nose bleed. He quickly grabbed him and dragged him down the hall back to the kitchen.

Minutes later, with cotton stuffed up his nose, Penguin sat at the dining table. "Well, that explains a bit."

"Explains what?" Shachi asked. "I seriously did not see that coming."

"Really? What about the way Captain has been treating her? We're still here when we normally would've left days ago."

"Well, I figured something was up. We all did. But not that." Shachi waved his hand in the general direction of the room. "Since when have they been…?"

Penguin leaned back with a sigh. "Do you remember back on Sabaody after the auction house?" Shachi nodded. "When I went back to find the captain, she was with Luffy at the hotel." This time Shachi's eyes widen slightly. "I think they were…" He trailed off. "You know, how she looks when we wake her up." Another nod. "She came out of the room kinda like that and Luffy's shirt was open." He watched Shachi process this, then handed him a piece of cotton for his own nose.

"Well, that certainly... well, it's good." Shachi decided. "Part of our job is making sure Captain isn't too stressed and keeping her spirits up. If Luffy helps with that and makes her happy, then we have an obligation to take care of her too."

Penguin nodded fiercely. "Right!"

"And so..." Shachi paused. "From now on we will protect their relationship from any negative influences. Captain is entrusting her first kiss and delicate heart to Straw Hat." They looked at each other and shared a memory from several months ago. The crew had been celebrating for no particular reason when Penguin, in his drunken stupor, kissed their captain. Law was special to her crew. She was of course their captain and doctor, as well as the only woman amongst them. She was sacred to them, not to be touched or ever thought about in a lustful way. While she and most of the crew laughed the incident off, Sahchi was still a little ticked about it. "Sorry." He said suddenly. "For being upset with you. I was mistaken in thinking you had kissed captain. It was obviously just some sort of weird dream." He gave a short bow.

Penguin stood. "Exactly. Now to concentrate on what is really important."

"And to support our captain and Straw Hat." They clasped hands and shook on it. In the spur of the moment, through the daze of happiness and forgiveness, they hugged, holding each other tightly.

"What are you two doing?"

Penguin and Shachi separated fast. They babbled about nothing that made sense, looking for an explanation. Law took in their state, bloody noses, a blush on each face, hugging in the kitchen for no apparent reason. She shook her head at them before walking away.


End file.
